


Hot Blooded

by narcissus



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Steve has ~virtues~ and Tony has to wait, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissus/pseuds/narcissus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony respected Steve, but he still wanted to fuck his brains out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Blooded

Tony Stark used to think he could see the future. Not in the freaky Twilight Zone sort of way - now that would just be  weird \- but in the sense that he could tell what the future would bring. He knew that someday, certain things would happen. Even when he was young, he would lie in bed and envision the glorious things that could be invented when the time was right; when certain things were discovered, or when certain reactions were stabilised, or when certain  laws could be worked around. Tony would sketch inventions  which were made of parts he hadn’t even invented yet; on napkins, on his folder, on his arms. His classmates at MIT thought he was crazy, but they didn’t think that for long. Tony envisioned the technology of the future and slowly it became true.   
  
Tony knew that he could miniaturise arc reactor technology at some point; though Tony didn’t  quite foresee making this discovery while being held captive in a cave, the point still stands. He could see what  could be done, and as all the new discoveries became known - or were invented in his basement - Tony’s plans from the 8th grade finally could  work .   
  
Tony used to have his future set in his mind; try picturing a Hugh Hefner-slash-inventor type, throw in a few Nobel prizes for physics and a handful of planet-changing inventions, and that would be Tony Stark of 2040. Tony was perfectly content with this; he knew that - if he didn’t die in battle as Iron Man, that is - once he’d retired he would live his life like that. Beverly Hills, lookout.   
  
One thing that Tony never saw coming was Captain America, in all of his former glory. Captain America, with his do-gooder personality and the foul words like “darn it” only slipping from his perfectly sculpted mouth during the heat of a battle. Captain America, the star spangled man with a plan, saving the county one smile at a time. Captain America - Tony Stark’s  boyfriend.  Well, boyfriend was a bit of a strong word; Tony preferred to call it his “situation”. They hadn’t even had sex - Steve still had the virtues of the past, bless him - but Tony already knew that he was in way over his head. He felt as though his life had turned into some cheesy romcom - he honestly felt incomplete without Steve. He was the one person who was too stubborn to leave when Tony tried to push him away. And Tony loved him for it.   
  
Now, Tony Stark had a reputation -  genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and all - and he liked to uphold said reputation. Outside inventing, his only hobbies were “gettin’ laid and gettin’ paid”; and Tony never complained about it. He liked his lifestyle; hell, a million men would kill for a day in his shoes. Sure, Tony occasionally drank himself into a stupor and pushed away the few people he loved - but he figured that it was a common occurrence nowadays.    
  
Tony wondered how the media would react if they found out about his “situation”; although he pretended like he didn’t care what people thought of him, he kind of did. Tony knew deep down that he would give the reputation up for Steve - because really, it didn’t actually matter - Tony just needed to know that Steve would do the same for him.    
  
Of course, Tony pretended like it wasn’t serious and it didn’t matter. Tony was fluent in bullshit; he knew the right buttons to press and the right lies to tell. Once Tony Stark decided to block you out, you were gone. You wouldn’t be able to get through to him, no matter what.   
  
Unless you were Steve Rogers, of course.   
  
Steve seemed immune to Tony’s bullshit - which, granted, is why Tony hated him at first, but let’s not get started on  that story - and Steve put up with him, which not a lot of people in Tony’s life did. Tony could count on one hand the people who’ve stayed with him throughout the years, and although he abuses them, he’s grateful. He loves them but he doesn’t know how to show it.   
  
It’s the same situation with Steve; Tony’s never been in love but he thinks this is what it feels like. Two years of friendship, seven dates, and a few stolen kisses and Tony is a gonner - his former ladykiller ways were rolling in their grave. Tony’s patient with Steve, because god knows how much patience Steve needs every day with Tony. Even though Tony is known for his rather  risqué ways - as Steve blushingly calls them - he respects Steve’s wishes to wait. Steve is a virgin, and Tony doesn’t want to force anything on him. Even though he wants to -  god, does he want to - he’ll do this for Steve.   
  
Pepper even says it’ll be good for him.   
  
Sure, Tony thinks, if masturbating twice a day is good for him. No matter how much he’s okay with the whole no-sex thing, at the same time he’s totally not okay with it. Talk about inner conflict. The whole world knew about Tony’s sex habits - thanks to the internet, people knew more than Tony did himself - and if they could see him now, willingly in a dry spell for  love . Sometimes Tony looks at how he’s changed and thinks  who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark ; but change is sometimes for the better, and Steve sure is making the better come out in Tony.   
  
It’s been a month since he and Steve had gotten together; the exciting life of fighting crime hadn’t left a lot of time for extracurricular activities. Seven dates was all they had - if you counted the time they went on a mission together, kicked some butt and then got icecream on the way home, then it was eight - and yet Tony felt it was the closest thing to love he’d ever experienced. Somebody break out the Barry Manilow already.   
  
Steve was all Tony could think about; during meetings, working in the lab, fighting crime, in his dreams - Tony was thinking about him. There was something special about Steve; his can-do attitude, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his goddamn body that just made him Adonis personified - which Tony couldn’t help but oogle during their many workout sessions together. Embarrassingly enough, Tony had to relieve himself in the changing room twice when the unanticipated arousal got too much for him. Steve just had this effect on him.   
  
Steve knew about the way he made Tony feel, Tony was sure. The happy  and the happy-in-the-pants way. The “no sex until I’m ready” agreement that Steve had made with Tony didn’t stop Tony from flirting outrageously -  old habits die hard \- and well, Tony thought that Steve just looked pretty when he blushed.   
  
Tony respected Steve, but he still wanted to fuck his brains out.   
  
He knew that he could be waiting a while - Steve might even want to wait until marriage, which scared Tony so much he didn’t even want to think about it - but Tony knew that if there was anyone worth waiting for, it was Steve. Of course, there were days that went by where he wanted to claw his own skin off with want, with  _need_ , where he just wanted to tackle Steve to the ground and have his way with him - Tony knew he could do it. Even though it was really hard (pun intended).   
  
One night, after spending a couple hours in the lab - thoughts focused on Steve throughout, how  romantic \- Tony trudged up the stairs, making last minute adjustments to his latest project on his phone. He was so engrossed he almost didn’t notice the light coming out from around Steve’s closed door. Tony paused; it was 2am, which may be early for Tony to go to bed, but it was late for Steve to be up. Tony thought for a minute, before walking over to the door and gently knocking. “Steve?”   
  
He pressed his ear to the door, hearing a soft curse and some shuffling. “Just a minute!”    
Tony frowned, wondering what Steve was up to. Steve opened the door slightly, the door covering half of his body; but of what Tony could see, Steve was sweaty, topless, and wild-eyed.   
  
Oh, now wasn’t that just a sight for sore eyes.   
  
“I was just - uh, are you okay?” Tony noticed that Steve was slightly out of breath.    
  
“Yeah, I uh, I’m fine, I was just” Steve swallowed, “exercising.”   
  
Tony raised an eyebrow. “At 2am? We have a gym for that you know.”   
  
“I, um, couldn’t sleep...” Steve shifted a little, which directed Tony’s attention to the obvious tent in his sweatpants. Well,  hello .   
  
Tony stepped forward into Steve’s space, causing Steve’s eyes to widen slightly. “I’m sure you couldn’t.” Tony smirked, trailing his fingers down Steve’s abs to stroke at his hardness. “We’re you thinking about me?” Tony looked up innocently, seeing the lust darken in Steve’s eyes at his words. “You were, weren’t you? That is so hot...” Tony kissed Steve on the mouth hard, arousal overwhelming him.   
  
Steve’s breath hitched and his eyelashes fluttered, moaning slightly. Tony closed the door with his foot, dropping down to mouth kisses along Steve’s neck. “Were you thinking about us doing this, Steve?” Tony bit down, eliciting a soft gasp from Steve. Tony moaned at the sound, pushing at Steve’s hips softly to walk themselves back toward the bed. “Steve, I need you now.”   
  
“T-Tony, wait, I don’t know if I can.” Steve looked down at him, eyes filled with worry and lust.   
  
Tony pressed a kiss softly to his lips. “Shh, Steve, you know I’m not gonna force you to do anything. We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to. I can think of plenty of other ways to resolve this... situation.” He pressed his palm against Steve’s crotch, which caused him to rock forward and moan aloud. And Tony just  loved that sound. He planned on making Steve do it as much as possible.   
  
Steve bit his lip and nodded, letting Tony guide him to the bed and push him down onto the mattress. Tony wished the sight before him would be engraved into his brain forever; Steve sprawled out on the bed, breath hitching, red blotches forming on his neck, sweatpants tented. Tony couldn’t resist pressing a hand to his own erection at the sight of him. Tony tossed off his shirt, jeans and underwear - this was no time to be classy - before pulling Steve’s pants off; and yes, god, he wasn’t wearing any underwear.    
  
“Jesus.” Tony whispered, climbing onto the bed between Steve’s outstretched legs, running his hands up Steve’s legs. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Can’t believe you’ve been thinking about me,  fuck .” He leaned down, kissing Steve desperately because Tony was suddenly reminded  how long it’d been since he was in contact with another naked body. Their hands roamed each other’s body at a frantic pace, because  finally . Steve moaned underneath him as their cocks brushed together, and Tony couldn’t help rutting at the sound; Steve let out a cry, and Tony took this as a sign to start grinding slowly against Steve.   
  
Steve let his head fall back, eyes closed and mouth agape, arms wound around Tony and gasping at every thrust. Tony set up a dragging rhythm, considering it a personal victory everytime a moan escaped Steve’s lips. Tony could feel himself getting close  embarrassingly fast - it had been a while, okay - so he stilled, causing Steve to whimper in protest.    
  
Tony sucked a mark in Steve’s neck, before pressing, licking and sucking kisses down his body; down his pecs, a suck and a bite on each nipple - Steve particularly liked that one, Tony noted - down his abs, across his hipbones. Steve had his hands entwined in Tony’s hair, breath hitching in anticipation, whispering Tony’s name.   
  
Tony locked eyes with Steve, his pupils blown and eyes wild with lust, before sliding his tongue up the length of his dick. Steve let out a sharp cry, his hands pulling at Tony’s hair.   
  
“You like that, huh?” Tony whispered, before sucking at the head of Steve’s cock. Steve let out a deep guttural moan in agreement, hips stuttering forward. “I knew you would. Been thinking about this. About you.” He licked at the slit, toying with Steve just to see his reaction.   
  
Steve was panting, his hair slightly damp with sweat, eyes squeezed shut. His fingers were still tightly wound in Tony’s hair, pulling at it every lick Tony made. Tony smirked; he knew what he was going to do next would get a better reaction. Tony had a special skill that he didn’t really mention in everydayconversation - he had no gag reflex. And he decided it was a shame not to use this to its full potential.   
  
He took Steve in all the way in one go, causing Steve to buck off the bed, eyes flying open and choked cry escaping from his lips. “T-T-Tony!” He reefed Tony’s hair by accident in his surprise. “Sorry I-I didn’t mean-”   
  
Tony pulled up with an obscene pop. “No baby, pull it all you want, I love it.” His voice was husky, and Steve full-on whimpered. “Fuck, you’re so hot” Tony moaned, going back down on Steve, sucking and licking with  just a hint of teeth; and within minutes, Steve was moaning frantically and bucking up into Tony’s mouth, saying Tony’s name over and over like it was the only word he knew.   
  
Tony moaned around Steve’s cock, reaching down and tugging on his own leaking erection. They were both close; the muscles in Steve’s stomach and thighs contracting. Tony used his free hand to cup Steve’s balls, fingers running along the patch of skin beneath. He deliberated for a split second, before stroking Steve’s entrance with the tip of his finger; Steve came with a shout of his name, bucking up into Tony’s mouth and scratching at his scalp.   
  
Tony sucked and swallowed - ever the gentleman - until Steve relaxed, melting back into the mattress with a soft moan. Tony fisted his own erection desperately at the sight; it only took a few short strokes before he was coming hard over Steve, hot stripes painting the sheets and his legs. “Fuckkk.” Tony’s moan was almost a sigh of relief.   
  
Tony groaned, collapsing next to Steve on the bed. The sound of their slowing pants were the only sound in the room for a few moments. Tony turned on his side, facing Steve; he ran his hands up his stomach, before tilting his jaw so he could press a kiss to Steve’s lips.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He nuzzled into Steve’s neck, breathing in the scent of soap and sweat. Steve let out a soft laugh, stroking Tony's hair. 

"I never said it was gonna be _bad_ , Tony." Tony mumbled something incomprehensible in reply, so Steve continued. "I'm just glad it was with you."  
  
“Mmm, love you.”  
  
Tony felt Steve stiffen; only then did Tony realise what he’d said. Steve sat upright, twisting toward Tony. “What did you say?”  
  
“I uh, nothing.” Tony started to panic. He definitely did not mean to admit that aloud to Steve, or to anyone, ever. Fuck, Tony cursed to himself. Even if he did want to admit that to Steve, now would not be on the top of the list of ideal situations.  
  
“Did you mean it?” Steve didn’t look freaked out. He looked almost - hopeful.  
  
Tony swallowed. The truth always comes out after orgasms. Better get it over with, then. “Yes. I really do.”  
  
Steve leaned down quickly, kissing Tony passionately and taking him by surprise.  
  
“I love you too, Tony. Gosh.”   
  
Steve had a goofy grin on his face, and Tony couldn’t help but grin himself. He nuzzled back into Steve’s neck, Steve wrapping his arms around him. Tony's worry melted away as Steve's breathing slowly calmed. The pair fell asleep tangled together on the sheets.   
  
Tony Stark may not have seen this coming, but this is one future he could definitely get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic I've ever written, so uh... sorry if it's cringy!
> 
> The title is taken from the song by Foreigner, because I have a lot of love for that song okay


End file.
